Pokemon Remnant Version
by Greatness123
Summary: When Diamond Donifell gets's thrown into the world of Remnant, he must find a way home, but to get there, he must battle Grimm, Evil Organizations... and his heart? Note: Honestly, I'm going to make so many references to the anime and manga that I'm just labelling this as World: Any.
1. Prolouge

I do not own any of these products.

Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Support this story by supporting them.

 **Prologue**

Out of the Tent, into the Adventure!

 **Remnant, Unknown Location.**

A woman walked into the room. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top. Her lower body is covered by a skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She was also wearing a purple cape. In the room, a gray-haired man drinking his hot chocolate was sitting in a chair. He had brown eyes and silver eyes He was wearing a black sweater with bronze buttons with a green shirt underneath which you could see because unbuttoned the sweater a little.

"How are the students looking?" said the woman, also known as Glynda Goodwitch.

"This is going to be shaping up to be an interesting year," replied Oscar Ozpin.

 **Earth, Sinnoh Region, Mt. Coronet, Hearthome City Side.**

Wearing a black rolled sweater with and blue waterproof cargo pants, a boy about the age of 16 was peacefully sleeping in a sleeping bag, which, in turn, was inside a tent.

"Fire….Punch.." he mumbled while napping.

"BRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Ahhhh?!"

The boy shot up faster than you could say "Critical Hit!"

"Huh? Whuh? Duh?"

Then he saw the alarm clock ringing. He slammed his palm onto the off button and suddenly remembered.

"Oh right! Today is the first time since the Giratina incident I get to go to the Mt. Coronet since the Pokemon League!" He remembered when his Infernape managed to knock out Cynthia's Garchomp, but not before dropping first. He sighed remembering the loss to the Pokemon legend, but then smirked when he remembered when he turned down the position as one of the Elite 4 so he could keep adventuring. He yanked on his blue vest, unrolled his sweater sleeves and put on the red "Successor" hat he got from the league after he lost the match against Cynthia. He quickly let Infernape out of his Pokeball and activated the PTD (Pokemon Translating Device) prototype created by Professor Sycamore from the Kalos and greeted the monkey like Pokemon.

"Hey, Infernape!"

The Flame Pokemon gave the boy a cocky grin and said, " _More ready than we'll ever be!_ " The boy replied with his own smug smile. "Then let's go!"

Unknown to them, somebody had been listening in on their conversation.

"Hmph," said a man with blue hair and pale skin. He was wearing a light grey uniform, which had a golden **G** on it.

"Diamond Donifell. You have foiled my plans for a new world. However, what we will do to you shall shake your willpower to the very core. All of your knowledge will not be able to help you, and even being one of the noble Pokedex holders will not be able to save from damnation in that _remnant_ of a planet. I hope that your emotions bring you down like they almost did the last time.


	2. Really Palkia?

I do not own any of these products.

Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Support this story by supporting them.

 **Chapter 1**

Really, Palkia?

 **Earth, Sinnoh,**

"Whew!" Diamond Donifell said. He was currently scaling Mt. Coronet with his battle brother Infernape, heading back up to the Sky Pillar. He quickly ran up to the rugged wall. Normally, you would need a Pokemon with Rock Climb to scale the wall. But Diamond wasn't the type to wait around for his Pokemon to do the dirty work for him. He snapped on his gloves and scaled the rock wall like a monkey. Just as he got to the top, the literal monkey, Infernape, jumped over his head and landed like a feather.

"Showoff," Diamond commented.

" _Really?_ " asked Infernape. " _I was just being the amazing pokemon I am._ "

"Yeah, that's a showoff." Diamond shot back.

" _Whatever. Now let's hurry to Sky Pillar!_ " Infernape quickly ran into the tunnel that would lead them to the sacred temple.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Diamond. He entered the cave… only to see a black monster in front of him.

"Whuuh?" Diamond asked nobody. The monster had grey spikes on his back that resembled a Ferrothorn, and its pitch-black skin seemed to absorb hope itself. It had an Ursaring snout, with a white and red plating above it.

" _AHH!_ " said an unknown, but familiar voice. Diamond snapped his head over to see Infernape stung by another monster. This creature had Drapion's features, except that it was pitch black, just like the spikey Ursaring. Infernape obviously seemed to be suffering from the stinger of the monster.

"INFERNAPE!" Diamond yelled. He ran over to his starter pokemon and fed him a Pecha Berry, which cures poison.

"You okay, bud?" Diamond asked. The flame pokemon gave him a glare.

" _I was just attacked by a Ferrorang, and a Drapion with_ -"

"Ferrorang?" Diamond remarked.

" _Ferrothorn+Ursaring,_ " Infernape explained.

"You and your words."

" _Whatever. Let's just beat the crap out of these punks._ "

"You can say that again," Diamond said with a smirk.

The Black Drapion charged the duo.

"Let's go Infernape! **Fire Punch**!" Diamond commanded.

Infernape coated his fist in a flame and uppercutted so hard that you could hear the snap of the monster's neck breaking. The Ferrorang approached them quickly than Diamond expected. Diamond kicked the giant monster back a few feet and yelled:

"Infernape! **Mach Punch**!"

The monkey's fists glowed an orange colour and he moved so fast that it looked like he teleported. He reappeared right next to the spike bear and rammed one of his fists into the monster so hard that if you visit Mt. Coronet now, you will see a hole near the cave entrance in the shape of that same Ferrorang. They saw the hole that Infernape made and Diamond simply said:

"Wow."

" _Hey, are you that surprised?_ " asked Infernape.

"The pokemon here should be extremely high level, shouldn't it?"

" _Yeah._ "

"You ran them over like they were level 1."

" _Hey, I'm really good._ "

"Not that good, especially not with a type advantage."

" _The Ferrorang did have sharp spikes on his back, which could mean it was steel, ice or rock._ "

"Yeah…. Just…"

" _Nothing! Relax! Let's just go exploring!_

That didn't rest the uncomfortable feeling in Diamonds bones.

"Okay, but don't rush ahead, because I'll be spraying a repel."

" _UGH,_ " moaned a battle-ready Infernape.

"Hey! You actually got hit hard by that Drapion… thing. I don't want to encounter another one of those or that Ferrorang thing. Also, on that note, let me patch you up." He sprayed one of his hyper potions on him, because he didn't take too much damage, and then sprayed a max repel at his feet and they kept on trudging through the cave. They about halfway through the cave when they turned a corner and saw a woman at the end of the cave. She was wearing a skintight jumpsuit, with a golden **G** on its right breast. But her most noticeable feature was her dark purple hair, which was tied into a bun. Diamond saw her first and pushed Infernape back around the corner.

" _What are you-_ " Infernape started.

" _Zip it!_ " Diamond whispered.

" _Why?_ " Infernape whispered back.

" _Don't peek your head out too much, but look!_ " Infernape took a small peek. Then just as he looked over, his head snapped back behind the wall. He gave his commander scared look.

" _H-h-how? Wh-why?_ " he asked nervously.

" _You tell me._ "

" _What do we do?_ "

"We fight," the Successor said.

The woman, snapped her head around, hearing the chatter from the corner. She slowly looked at the wall that the duo was hiding behind she approached the wall quickly… only to be knocked out by 2 fists, one human, one pokemon. She was just about to pass out when she saw a familiar 16-year-old and ape stand above her. Then everything went dark.

…

" _Was that really necessary?_ " asked Infernape.

"Says the pokemon that wanted to fight more of those black… things" answered the region's saviour.

" _No, I enjoyed knocking her out,_ " Infernape remarked. " _I was talking about you also punching Jupiter with me._ "

" I joined you because I enjoyed that."

Infernape just sighed.

" _Why was she here again?_ "

"I don't know, but if she's here than Team Galactic's here, and that's never a good thing," he remarked.

" _Then what are we waiting for? Every minute we wait, Team Galactic could be trying to recreate their new universe._ " Infernape said, referencing the first time when Team Galactic tried to create a new universe, only to be stopped by an angry Giratina dragging them into the distortion realm.

Diamond shuddered at the thought.

"Let's just hope _that_ doesn't happen again."

Infernape nodded in agreement and they ran straight through some Team Galactic grunts (Each battle was the same: Infernape: **Fire Punch**! Boom. No more threat.) and reached the Sky Pillar. In the center, a familiar man stood there. He had blue hair and was wearing a robe like uniform, like some sort of royalty. He also had the same **G** in his right breast.

"CYRUS!" Diamond yelled.

The man turned around.

"Ah. Diamond Donifell. I've been waiting for you." Cyrus stepped down from the steps.

"Now, I would challenge you to a battle, but nothing can stop the rift from opening," he continued. "If this universe does not want purification, then let them suffer. I will bring my ways to a new world, one who will accept purification!" he announced with his arms in the air. "Then, I will bring the people of my perfect world to fight this broken one, and then, you shall see my wisdom!" he finished.

"Oh, cool!" answered an unimpressed Diamond. "Now can you please move over so that I can tamper with the rift and hopefully by luck it slam it shut?" He then proceeded to run to Cyrus without waiting for an answer, kick his shins, which makes him drop to his knees, do the L-Dance from _PokeGun: Battle Royale_ in his face, and run over to the portal, with Infernape hot on his heels. Together they approached the rift.

" _So, what do we do?_ " asked Infernape.

"You tell me," replied Diamond.

" _How about we-_ " started Infernape.

" **WUHUH AH!** " called a loud and familiar cry.

"Wait isn't that-" Diamond called before another roar was heard.

" **WUHUH AH!** " it cried, and this time Sky Pillar started rumbling. Then a crack opened in space-time and Dialga tumbled out. Cyrus got up and ran over to the trainer and pokemon.

"What's going on, Crater Face?!" Diamond asked, as he used the nickname for the Team Galactic boss when Diamond tripped him and broke his nose, while also making his nose look like a crater. Cyrus looked so shocked that he didn't even respond to the insult, much less the question. Diamond grabbed him by the neck.

"What did you do?!" the Successor yelled. Cyrus still didn't respond. His face was a mixture of fear and shock. From the crack in space-time, Palkia flew out and roared. The portal behind the boss of Team Galactic, the monkey, and the trainer crackled. A bolt of energy hit Diamond, forcing him to drop Cyrus. Meanwhile, the legendaries were still fighting. Dialga used Roar of Time on Palkia, who just Spacial Rended it out of existence. The portal that Cyrus created continued to crackle. Then, Palkia fell. The portal expanded rapidly toward them. He quickly grabbed his Pokeball.

"Infernape, return!" he commanded. Before the ape could protest, he flashed back into his Pokeball. Diamond then looked at Cyrus angrily, even though he was scared on the inside.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled, as he was pulled closer to the portal.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed as he was fell into the portal, with Cyrus following in a few seconds later.


	3. Dealing with Hound-Oh

**Chapter 2**

Dealing with Hound-Ohs

"Ughhhh," groaned a burned an battered Diamond. He was on the ground looking up at the sky. He got up and quickly rolled up his sleeves, because of the warmer climate, so it looked like he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. He quickly scanned his surroundings. He looked like he was in some sort of forest. He called Infernape out. The egotistical fighter looked nervous, which was about the 3rd time in his entire life he's looked like that.

" _Dude, the guys aren't very happy. Over our facetime-_ "

"You guys have facetime?"

" _Well, our original pokeballs didn't, but man! Those luxury balls are like, a 10-star hotel!"_

"Can we get back to the main topic? Please continue," Diamond said while miming a _keep going, keep going_ gesture. Infernape then looked nervous. Again.

" _Everybody was yelling at me about the rumbling and boom they heard. Casserole was the worst as usual, but Cruely was also annoyed. And"_

"They have a right to be mad, ya know." Diamond sighed after saying this. He looked at the luxury balls. "I guess I owe everybody an explanation." He tossed out the capsules out and started to explain.

….

" _And remind me where is here again?_ " squawked a very annoyed Staraptor. They were heading their way towards a city in the distance. Diamond sighed and said: "Don't look at me. He did say.." Diamond thought about their conversation. "nothing." Staraptor squaked something that I'm not going to translate. Diamond sighed.

"Let's at least and focus on getting to that city, okay?" Staraptor grunted (Sqrunted?) at the comment.

" _Fine, but -WHAT THE *^($ IS THAT?!_ " he suddenly yelled. Diamond shot a glance. A giant bird that had a white mask like the Ferrorang, other than that it was completely different. A giant beak made him look somewhat like a Ho-Oh from the myths and legends. It's black feathers looked extremely sharp.

"What is that thing?" Diamond asked in shock.

" _Check the Pokedex, ya noob!_ " Diamond quickly pulled out the Pokedex. He held it up to the black bird, so the camera could see the monster.

 **NO DATA**

"Staraptor!" The bird glanced up in annoyance.

" _Yes?_ "

"Good news or bad news?" The predator pokemon groaned.

" _Bad news?_ " the annoyed bird asked.

"The Pokedex has no information whatsoever about this guy!" Staraptor groaned (sqruaoned?).

" _How about the good news?_ "

"That means we discovered a new Pokemon!" Staraptor grunted (sqrunted?!) again.

" _Let's just kill this… what do you want to name this thing?_ "

"Uhhhh… well, this looks somewhat like a Ho-Oh, and is black like a Gengar-"

" _Gengars are purple, dummy!_ "

"Really? I thought they were black."

" _Dumbass._ "

"So can you please name a Pokemon with black on it?" remarked Diamond sarcastically.

" _Uhh… How about Houndoom?_ "

"Okay, so this Pokemon is officially named Hound-Oh!" Staraptor sighed at the silly name.

" _Whatever. Let's just send this thing to whatever nest it crawled out of._ "

"Kay! Alright Staraptor, use **Double-Edge**!" The bird charged with a yellow glow. Suddenly, the bird's speed increased instantly and started charging at the bird's mask very quickly.

"WA HOOOOOOO!" yelled a loud and proud Diamond.

" _HERE WE GO!_ " squaked Staraptor. The predator dodged all of the sharp feathers s being shot at him by the Hound-Oh. He rammed his body against the Hound-Oh's mask. Then you could hear a sharp crack. To anybody who didn't know better, they might have called Staraptor an idiot. But to the people who knew better, they were probably thinking, "Poor Hound-Oh!" The Hound-Oh's mask snapped like a twig. The black bird squawked in pain and quickly few away in pain. Staraptor had cringe back a little because of the massive recoil, and his beak was bleeding, but he was still eager for a fight.

" _Let's go!_ "

"NO!" Diamond yelled. He pointed west. "There's the city." Staraptor turned his head. It was about 500 meters away.

"Let's see how fast you can get there, huh?" The predator pokemon smirked and dived towards the city at top speed.

"WA HOOOOOOO!" yelled a loud and proud Diamond. Again.

" _Are you always going to yell when I do this?_ " Staraptor asked, after landing near a back alley.

"Hey. When you're a child of the three lakes, you're always being loud in the wild. It' my house, so I can yell as loud as I want. Also, you grew up with me, so you should not be so annoyed.

" _Because I grew up with you, I have the right to annoyed!_ "

"Do you logic?"

While they kept on bickering, they didn't notice a small camera near the building they were next to. From the receiving end, all the way from the unknown location, Oscar Ozpin smiled and wondered:

"Hmm. Child of the three lakes? The wild being your house? I'd better look into this."


	4. Say WHAT!

I do not own any of these products.

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak.

RWBY is owned by Roosters Teeth.

 **Chapter 3**

Say WHAT?!

Diamond searched the bookshelves looking for nothing in particular. He gets bored so easily that honestly, even if he was looking for something, his brain would forget it in 5 minutes if it wasn't too important. Also, he just wanted to explore a little, because, ya know, a new city that nobody else from Earth has ever been to before? Anyway, after consulting with his team in the alleyway, and also realizing that Pokemon were nowhere to be found (thanks to some scouting by R*m), they decided to look for a library, so they could get information on this new place they were in. Their discussion turned to sheep dung as Diamond kept on getting distracted by the same type of material: books covering something called Dust.

"What type of name is dust anyway?" Infernape said to Staraptor over group chat in their luxury balls.

"Hey, don't look at me. I personally think that dust is just that. Dust." Diamond quickly got ran out of the library he was just about to let the Pokemon out of their pokeballs when he saw a shop. It's a clear sign said:

 **FROM DUST TILL DAWN**

Diamond bolted to the shop with a giddy smile, ... and was wiped of his face when he saw a man wearing white and that has fiery-orange hair, wearing a weird top hat with bodyguards around him. The man in white pointed a gun to the shop-owners head. They exchanged something Diamond couldn't hear between the glass. He released Infernape from his capsule.

" _Ya know-_ " Diamond cut him off with a point. Infernape looked, his eyes widened, and he was about to burst into the shop. Keyword: About. A window shattered because of a bodyguard flying out. They looked back and saw a girl in black and red jump out of the window. Her black hair had red at the tips. But what really made her stand out were 2 things: a giant scythe about as tall as her, and weird silver eyes. She proceeded to disarm another decent chunk of enemies. Diamond was the first of the pair come out of shock.

"I think we should help."

Infernape nodded and leaped into the action.

" **MACH PUNCH**!"

His fists glowed with that same orange colour he used against the Ferrorang. Infernape charged one of the thugs and after about 5 hits, the guy slumped to the ground. The girl, turned around as if just noticing that a human sized ape with his head on fire had showed up to help her. Now it was her turn to be shocked.

" _What's up?_ " Infernape said, although what the girl heard was "In ape?" Diamond ran over while yelling "Don't slack Infernape! **Fire Punch**!" Infernape shot an annoyed glance at Diamond. He turned to another goon and smacked him twice with fists of fire. Diamond stopped near the girl.

"Well? Please don't tell me that a giant ape that can attack with fire was the weirdest thing you've seen all day." he sarcastically remarked. Her hood obscured her face.

" _HEY! STOP SLACKING!_ " Infernape yelled. Or for people who don't have translators- "IN! FERNA INFERNAPE!"

"SHUT UP!" Diamond yelled back. He looked at Ruby.

"He wants us to fight."

"Ohhhh."

"I don't have any training or weapon but-"

"Ohhh."

Ruby turned to the last few thugs and blitzed over there. 5 seconds later, crack. No more threat.

The OJ hair man glared at the fallen men.

"You were worth every cent," he muttered.

The man in white looked at them."Well reds," he shifted his glance to Diamond. " and blue. I would say that this has been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd like to stay..." He pointed his cane at them. It's bottom swung up to act like a glass scope. "This is where we part ways." Diamond pulled up his improved Poketch and pressed a few buttons.

"HEY! Pay attention. Or.." The man pulled out a red dust crystal and tossed it in his hand. Diamond lowered his arm.

"Sorry! I was keeping a tally of how many people had said something like that to me that to me. Currently…"

Diamond glanced at his Poketch again.

"The total is 10 times, including this one. And as you you can see, I am still alive."

"Not for long." Diamond tapped a few more buttons.

"And that's the 14th time someone said _that_ to me."

Ruby snickered.

The man growled and shot his Cane Gun (Cun?)

It shot out a flare like explosive that hurtled towards them slow for a gun, but fast enough. Infernape and Diamond got out of the way, while Ruby blocked it. She also tore up the ground while she was at it. Diamond gave a worried look at her.

"You'll be paying for that, right?" Damond asked nervously. That made the girl look a little nervous as well. Until Diamond laughed.

"Relax, OJ hair is going to pay for that. Speaking of which…" Diamond looked around. "Where is he anyway?" The girl looked around and said:

"Up there!" She pointed to the ladder. Diamond and Infernape looked up. Sure, enough, the man was climbing up the ladder.

"Mind if we go after him?" the girl asked. The shop owner nodded. They bolted to the ladder as if they have been Baton Passed an Agility. They scampered up the ladder. When they reached the top, the man was facing the other direction.

"Hey! OJ hair! You haven't paid for the damages." Diamond yelled.

Torchwick looked back.

"Persistent brats…" the man muttered under his breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Diamond said cherrily.

Suddenly, a giant plane flew up from behind the building. OJ hair into the open door and tossed the crystal that he was holding at their feet.

" _Wait,_ " Diamond thought. " _That's a dust crystal. Which means… oh shiii…_ " he looked at Ruby. " _Weet lemongrass iced tea._ " The man shot the crystal with his cane gun the crystal exploded. The man laughed an evil laugh… until he saw a woman with a crop that had created a purple shield to block the explosion.

"Oh, the good guys finally decided to show up to the party. Next time can you show up when the fight starts, not halfway through?" Diamond asked in an annoyed tone. The woman returned an annoyed glare. She then unleashed some purple streams at the plane. After OJ hair recovered from the blast, he ran to the cockpit where a woman was piloting the plane.

"We've got a huntress!" OJ yelled. They quickly switched places and the woman ran to the doorway to confront the huntress. (Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure she's a huntress. Spoilers!) The huntress shot a flash up at the sky and created a stormcloud. Very sharp icicles started to rain on the ship, damaging it further. The woman who was piloting reached the open door. She summoned a fireball and blasted it at the merry band of heros. The huntress threw up a shield to block. The fireball fell to the ground in pieces. The fire woman raised her arms and the huntress just got out of the way in time to avoid the Lava Plume like attack that tore up the roof. (How anybody sleeping wasn't harmed, ask Rooster Teeth.) The huntress summoned the torn up shards and fused them to create an arrow. She shot the arrow at the plane. The fire woman attempted to stop it, but she summonde the pieces back together and hit the plane. She made three arrows out of the big arrow and was about to go in for another swoop, but the fire lady exploded them out of existence. Ruby morphed her scythe into a gun and started shooting.

Diamond called Staraptor out.

"Staraptor, the plane! **Double-Edge**!"

The fire woman blocked every shot and was stunned at Staraptor's raw power, but quickly recovered and was about to nuke him of the ship, but Staraptor yelled, " _ **Close Combat**_!" and started attacking her before she sent him flying of the plane, unconscious.

"Staraptor! Return!"

The pokeball shot a laser that made contact with the fainted bird and zapped him back to his luxury ball.

"Good thing I have that experimental portable healer," he muttered. The woman summoned weird fiery holes under their feet. The good guys ducked away just in time, only to look up and see the Bullhead disappear.

"You're a huntress," Ruby said.

"Can I get your autograph?" she added very starry eyed. The hunteress looked annoyed.

"You two. Come with me." She started walking towards… somewhere. The girl looked a little nervous, but she followed the woman anyway. Diamond returned Infernape (through loud protest) and he ran over to the girl.

"Hey! Can I get your…" he trailed off when she took off her hood and revealed her face.

She was cute. Like, adorable cute. And those silver eyes.

"Why are you staring?" Ruby asked.

After thinking of some very inappropriate words to yell at himself with, he answered.

"Sorry! Can I get your name."

"Sorry! My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose! What's your name?"

"Diamond." the 16-year-old said with a smile. "Diamond Donifell."

Then Diamond got a bad feeling. He looked back.

"Eh! Probably nothing."

Of course, just as he turned away, a man with blue hair fell out of the sky.

"I hope that you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly." The hunteress was pacing back and forth holding a tablet of some sort. It showed fighting between OJ and Ruby, Diamond and Infernape. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started-" Ruby said, but was cut off by an _very_ angry Diamond.

"Well, _excuse_ me, but could you please explain _who_ we put in danger." He didn't wait for an answer. "As for us, Ruby's very well trained from the looks of it, I was born in the wild, so along with my enhanced senses, I can handle myself, and Infernape, well, no introduction needed. Also, she's right. They DID start it."

He glared at the woman who was too shocked of a kid yelling at her to say something.

"Now, you brought is here for a reason. SO tell us the frigging reason."

The huntress had some trouble reaching her voice. She finally said:

"Someone would like to meet you."

Out from the doorway, a man walked out. He was holding a plate of cookies and a mug of…. coffee? He walked in and looked at Ruby curiously.

"Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes." the man remarked. As any person who had just been told about their eye colour, she was very weirded out. After attempting to open her mouth about 5 times or so, Diamond got bored again and decided to finally say something.

"What did you bring us here for, old man?" Diamond said in an annoyed tone. The man ignored him and looked at Ruby while gesturing to the tablet that was still playing the footage of the battle:

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked.

"Si-Signal Academy." Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see." He set down the plate of cookies. Ruby picked one up. She took a bit. Then she devoured the rest of them like they were air particles. Diamond raised an eyebrow.

" _Yikes. She eats faster than G*p,_ " Diamond thought.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" The man and the woman looked at her strangely. Diamond sighed and remarked "She said "That's my uncle!""

Then when everybody looked at him, he said "Hey, when your family eats five meals a day and never learned table etiquette you know how to translate food speak flawlessly."

"Yeah, my Uncle Qrow!" she said, done inhaling the food. "He's a teacher at Signal! I used to be garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaaa!" she then did these weird martial art moves that made Diamond snicker. The man smiled and asked,

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters."

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become huntress because I want to help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are all right, but huntsmen and huntresses so much more romantic and exciting, and just… really gosh, you know!"

Just to put the sound level in perspective, Diamond noticed the cookie plate vibrating.

" _Wow,_ " Diamond thought. " _Just, wow._ " After 5 seconds, the man asked,

"Do you know know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." Ozpin greeted 5 minutes into the meeting.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby answered back.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ozpin glanced at the woman.

"Humph," she grunted.

"Well, okay."

All of a sudden, Ruby's eyes looked like her eyes were about to burst of her sockets.

"Now you can go home now. I would like to have a talk with Mr. Donifell." She got up, still in shock about what had just happened. Diamond sat down in the chair Ruby was just in, leaned back, and waited. After waiting for him to talk, Ozpin said,

"Well, Mr. Donifell, I think that we can both say that you are quite the individual."

"Cut the complements, Ozzy. What did you bring me here for and what do you want."

"Straight to the point, I see. Then let us begin. Can you let out your pets?"

"They're family members, dildo." Diamond said with a sharp tone.

"Watch your lan-" the woman started.

"I am sorry for insulting your family," Ozpin apologized.

"Oh yeah, and most of these guys have a something that makes them hard to handle, so I'm just going to let one them out. Also, thanks for apologizing." Diamond shot a glare at the woman.

"Anyway…" Diamond grabbed Infernape's pokeball and let him out.

" _Next time can you-_ " Diamond pointed. Infernape looked.

" _What do they want?_ "

"That's my question."

He then looked at the Professor.

"You can understand him?"

"Yeah but only with the PTD." Diamond pulled off a microphone like device of his belt.

"The Pokemon Translating Device was developed by Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region after a trip to the Ferrum region and discovering those Synergy Comms. Basically, the microphone here takes in what they say, uses this thing Sycamore said was 'Infinite Energy', and translate it into the language of your choice. I usually use the earpiece, but I got a speaker, too.

"Hmph. Interesting. However that doesn't answer the biggest question: where are you from?"

Those four words paralyzed Diamond in place.

"I'm from an out of the way place." Diamond said slowly.

"I suppose you could say that since you're from another world."

Infernape didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all.

 _How did he know?_

"How-how-how did you know?"

"I've never known a Kalos or Ferrum kingdom. You should also watch your conversations even in an alleyway."

" _You and your big mouth._ "

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asked.

"Talking to the idiot." He gestured to Infernape.

"Infernape. Infe nape fern!"

"I'm not translating that." Diamond remarked.

Ozpin cleared his throat for attention

"I would like a little more proof that you are from another world.

Diamond glanced at Infernape.

" _He_ did _send her for help. I think._ "

Diamond sighed and explained everything.

The Revolution of Pokeballs.

The Great War,

The aftermath that led to the assembly of the Pokemon League, and with it, the Gym Badges and Gym Leaders.

Then while wildly gesturing, the Pokedex fell out of his unzipped pocket in his bag.

"May I ask what is that."

Diamond picked up the device.

"The Pokedex, an encyclopedia about Pokemon habitats, typings, blah blah blah. It's handy for a trainer. It's unhandy when you meet a giant black bird that looks like a Ho-Oh and Dextette doesn't have a entry on it."

"Ah. You mean the Nevermore."

"Nevermore?"

"Bird."

"Oh. Wait you were watching me back there?"

"Yes, and I have to admit, even though it was a very small,"

"It was a small?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Anyway, yes that was a small one, but still, cracking the mask was a remarkable feat."

"Honestly, if Staraptor didn't have Reckless than he probably wouldn't have done _half_ of that."

"Reckless?" Ozpin asked.

"Long story. Is there any other reason I'm here.

"I want you to join my school."

(Dramatic Pause)

"Say WHAT?"

"I want you to join my school."

"Is this a joke?"

"I can assure you, this is not a prank. With your level of skill-"

"It's my pokemon's level of skill. I'm just the tactician. Also! You expect me to keep up with people who have been training their entire… what? 15 years for this? And you expect the shadow pokemon _and_ hunters to-"

"Shadow pok- nevermind. Keep going."

"I don't have any weapons, training, or powers to help me out."

"First, don't you have your enhanced senses?"

"Yeah, but it _definitely_ won't be enough. Also, i find it annoying that you so much about me.

"I, for some reason, am doubting that, but we could give you-"

"A weapon?"

"No. You must craft your own to adapt to your own skill set."

"So… training?"

"Well… yes all students will go through training if they make it past the test."

"There's a test?"

"Yes. It will be the judge if whether you get a spot at Beacon or not."

"Let's get back on topic."

"Sure. I think that you could make it, and we could give you an advantage."

"You want to unlock his aura?" the woman asked with a surprised look.

"He needs it if he wants to survive."

"Um, hello? I'm still here. So can somebody explain what this Aura is?" Diamond asked, even though he had a pretty good idea on what this was.

"Aura, to put it simply is a physical manifestation of your soul. It can be used for defense mostly, but if you're really skilled, offence, and-"

"Healing," Diamond guessed. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it is the key to unlocking your semblance, which is a special ability unique to every person."

"Can you do it right now?"

"That's what we are doing."

"Will it work?"

"I will try, but don't get your hopes too high."

Ozpin put his hand where Diamond's heart is.

"Glynda, mind helping?"

The woman, now revealed to Diamond as Glynda Goodwitch, put her hand on Diamond's heart. Well, where the heart would be under the skin. Not actually on the heart. That would be gross.

"Now, focus."

Diamond did as he was told. He heard Ozpin and Glynda say something but he was too focused. Then, he could feel something. He saw six dots arranged in a vertical rectangle. He could feel the power radiating from the dots. Now, let's change to everybody else's perspective, who was currently seeing Diamond being surrounding by a rainbow energy.

"What is this?" Glynda asked nervously.

"He has more Aura than anybody I've ever seen," Ozpin said.

"Infernape (Wow)," remarked the ape.

Diamond stopped glowing.

He opened his eyes. He then saw everybody's stunned expressions.

"So…. it worked?"

Ozpin smiled and said: "Yes. It worked. You seem to have more Aura than anybody I've ever seen. Now, all I ask for in return is your consideration on joining my school, and I also want to ask some more questions about where you came from."

"Sounds fair." Diamond agreed, but was still unsettled about his massive Aura reserves.

" _Could it be…,_ " Diamond thought.

Ozpin smiled.

"How did you get here?"

"Long version or short version?"

"Long version."

Diamond sighed and recounted the entire story of the way from the bottom side of Mt. Coronet all the way to Sky Pillar. When he finished, Ozpin had a bunch of other questions, but he still asked,

"Dialga and Palkia?"

"Oh, two pokemon that can control time and space respectively, and were onced almost used to create a new world and destroy mine in the process by some creeps called Team Galactic.

He said with such casualness that Ozpin wondered how many times he'd prevented world destroying events.

"How many times have you fought this Team Galactic?"

"At least 7 times, including this one. Oh, and that's not including Team Flare either."

"Who?"

"An evil organization in Kalos that used to help people, but just recently tried to kill the entire planet by activating the ultimate weapon."

"Ultimate weapon?"

"My friend X didn't tell me the full story, but some dude had tried to revive a pokemon by killing hundreds of others with the weapon."

Ozpin sighed. Too much to take in.

"Uh, can I ask a question?"

"Go, ahead."

"Where is Beacon?"

"Just take a plane from here."

Ozpin pointed on a map that he magically pulled out of nowhere.

Diamond decided not to ask where he got it from.

"Kay. Uh, can I go yet? I feel like I've been here forever."

Ozpin sighed.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Let's go dude."

Infernape was zapped back to his pokeball.

Then Ozpin then noticed a white bracelet on Diamond's left wrist.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what is on your wrist?"

Diamond glanced down on his right wrist.

"Oh, you mean the Poketch?"

"No, your other wrist."

Diamond glanced at his left wrist.

"The test to get into Beacon is a combat test, right?"

"Yes."

Diamond smiled a prankster's smile.

"Then you might find out."

He was just about to walk out, when he remembered something.

"Uhh, do you have a spare washing machine, fan, microwave, lawn mower, or refrigerator anywhere?"

Ozpin and Glynda gave him a strange look.

"I'm not joking, if that's what you want to know."

"I'll see what we have," Ozpin said with an awkward tone.

As he left the room, Glynda looked at Ozpin and asked,

"Do you think he'll make it?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee and replied.

"I'm sure our child of the lakes has some tricks up his sleeves."

"Why didn't you ask him about that."

Ozpin didn't answer at first.

"That seems like sensitive information."

"How about the watch?"

Ozpin tilted his head thoughtfully, and replied.

"We will know, soon enough."

Cyrus opened his eyes.

" _Where am I?"_ he thought.

"Do you need help?" a feminine voice asked.

Cyrus looked.

There, stood Cinder Fall.

 **Hey! G123 here. Sorry if you think I'm rushing these chapters, but I REALLY want to get to the emerald forest with, you know, ACTUAL COMBAT? Anyway, don't flame me too much in the reviwes, and yep, that's it. Buh bye! Also yes, Diamond has visited Kalos. However, the amount of time he spent there was insignificant to the Hoenn region. Team referencing. Also, item referencing. Also, appliance referencing for the hardest if most hardcore pokemon** _ **fans**_ **. Get it? Because of the fan and… I'll stop writing now.**


	5. The Shining Beacon

I don't own any of these products.

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak.

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

 **Chapter 4**

The Shining Beacon

Diamond made his way through the crowd to the airship. He was kind of nervous, because he had never much of normal schooling before, and those were mainly about Pokemon. But this was a combat school, and also, he was, quite literally, _raised_ by pokemon. He had been summer schooled in Hoenn. And had like, one class in Snowpoint City. How hard could it be? (SPOILER: His calming methods were _not_ working. At all.)

That didn't stop Diamond's panic attack as he entered the ship.

The interior was nice. It had a TV showing the news and had a few students from the area.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" said someone excitedly.

"Please. Stop…" said a somewhat muffled voice.

Diamond looked to the two voice's direction, only to see Ruby being fussed over by an older girl with blond hair and lilac eyes.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis. It was nothing."

"I wouldn't say it was nothing."

The two looked to Diamond's direction.

"Oh! Diamond! You're here too?!" Ruby greeted excitedly.

"Ozpin extended the same offer to me."

"Ruby, who is this guy?" the blonde asked.

"He's the guy who had the fire ape, remember?"

"This scrawny kid?"

"I'm insulted. Also, why do you have that 'I didn't wash my hair yet smell?'"

The blonde's eyes turned from lilac to red.

"Watch it, or else I'll introduce my fist to your face."

"Lame quip."

The blonde growled.

"Hey, hey, Yang, calm down. Breathe." Ruby said calmly.

Yang took in a deep breath.

Then another one.

Another one.

She closed her eyes. And when she opened them again, they were back to their normal colour.

"Sorry about that. Just don't say anything about my hair again and we'll call it even."

"Sure, if you don't insult me, my family, or anybody else without getting to know them first."

"Sure."

"Okay!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Yang, I'd like you to meet Diamond. Diamond, I'd like you to meet Yang."

"So I suppose you're Ruby's sister."

"Yup."

(Awkward Silence)

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues evade authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa!" the TV said.

"Hey, isn't that OJ hair?"

"OJ hair?"

"The nickname for the gang leader that Ruby and I fought."

"The TV was still going on about the Faunus Civil Rights protest and the White Fang. Diamond didn't know who the White Fang was, and for now, didn't care. Suddenly the holographic screen disappeared. It was replaced by an image of a woman. Glynda.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Ahh."

"You are among the privileged few who have the honour to attend this prestigious academy. Our world was experiencing an incredible time of peace, and future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

The hologram faded away.

"Wow," Ruby said, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas Tree. She walked to one of the windows.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!"

"I guess home isn't too far after all."

" _For you, maybe._ " Diamond thought. " _Me, it's only a frigging universe away."_

"Beacon is our home now," Yang remarked.

"I could disagree with that," Diamond said while walking up to the window.

"Home is where the heart is, isn't it?"

"So you're not going to enjoy Beacon?" Ruby asked with a hint of sadness.

"Haven't been there yet."

A guy ran away from the window looking like he was a going to throw up.

"I guess the view wasn't for some of us," Yang said.

"It was a nice moment when it lasted," Ruby remarked

"I wonder who we're going to meet."

"Uh. I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

Then Diamond noticed something.

"Uh, Yang?"

She looked at him.

He pointed at her shoe.

She looked at her shoe. As well as Ruby.

"GROSS! Yang! There's puke on your shoe!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Grossgrossgrossgross!" Yang yelled.

"Get away from me!" Ruby screamed.

" _Oh, Arceus. This is going to be a rough trip._ " Diamond thought.

…

 **The Night Before.**

"So you say you're from another world?" Cinder asked.

"Yes."

"And how do you intend on getting back?"

"The same way I came here."

"Why don't you work for us for a while?"

"Why should I?"

Cinder ignited her hand.

Cyrus sighed.

"Very well."

Cinder put the fire out.

"Good answer."

" _When I get the power I need Cinder, you will be the first to suffer,_ " he thought.

He went to a private corner to tinkle (cough) and put the hidden mic to his mouth.

"Saturn?"

"Yes."

"Have you secured The Orbs yet?"

"Only one. And it's well guarded."

"A place known as 'Atlas'."

"It won't matter in the long run. You have done well. Search for the other one."

"Yessir."

"Don't disappoint me."

"Never, sir."

…

"THIS is Beacon?!"

Diamond's mouth was wide open at the sight of the giant mansion/school.

" _The people who built the Sinnoh League stadium would be drooling."_

He had lost track of Ruby and Yang when he needed to use the room. (You can guess what I mean.) He then saw Ruby being harassed by a pretty girl in white _everything_. Dress, shoes, hair. All of it. As for guessing about Ruby getting harassed, she was yelling. Loudly. She was also shaking a weird vial of… Dust.

And clearly, there was a lot leaking out.

" _Oh, boy."_ Diamond thought.

Ruby sneezed.

 **BOOM!**

The vial exploded in both of their faces, while the vial itself was sent flying to an another student's feet.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was about to erupt before she heard a clapping sound.

"Good job!" Diamond complimented sarcastically while slow clapping. He his hand over to Weiss's face like he was holding a microphone.

"You shook a bottle of Dust in front of a girl that sneezed and blew a small crater in the middle of the front yard of the school that you're about to go to. How do you feel?"

"Zip it!" Weiss said while slapping away my hand.

"Sure, your majesty. Would you like some tea with that, too?"

he asked with a British accent.

While Ruby laughed at Weiss's expense, Weiss herself scowled and said,

"Quiet! Do you even know who I am?"

"Who are you, Princess?"

"It's Heiress, actually," said a mysterious voice to the right.

Basically, everybody in the argument shot their heads towards the voice.

A teen stood there with long black hair and amber eyes. She wore a bow on her head, and everything else… was basically black, with some white parts here and there. She was holding a book and the vial of dust that Weiss was holding.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

"Finally! Some recognition!" she said smugly with Ruby looking annoyed and Diamond just eye rolling, but also guessing that Blake Belladonna had something else to say.

"The same Schnee Dust Company famous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

While the Diamond and Ruby were laughing their butts off about the girl's statements, Weiss was less than impressed.

"Wha- how dare you!"

"Don't want to mention that when with your friends, eh?" Diamond asked while drying his tears.

Weiss looked like she was about to explode.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming that you have friends!"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She snatched the vial back from Blake and stormed away.

After finishing her hysterical laughter. Ruby turned to Blake's direction."So what-?" she started, only to stop when she sees her leaving.

She dropped to her knees in sadness frustration.

"Welcome to Beacon…" she said closing her eyes.

"Thanks!"

Ruby opened her eyes seeing Diamond offering his hand up.

"Thanks," she said, accepting his hand.

"Relax, it'll be fine soon enough."

"So," Diamond started. "Where's your sis?"

"She ditched me earlier," Ruby answered with a grain of salt.

"Ouch."

A male blonde with blue eyes walked over to the two.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Diamond answered.

"I'm Jaune."

"Diamond."

"Ruby."

"Uh also, aren't you the guy threw up on the plane?" Ruby asked.

Diamond tried not to burst out laughing.

 **10 minutes later…**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on," Jaune said with pure salt. (Fortnite)

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized. Sort of.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune snapped back.

"Sorry, names have already been taken by a guy who also goes by 'he whose blue hair must not be named'" Diamond commented. Just as he said that. Diamond realized something.

" _What if Cyrus made it here as well?_ " Diamond thought with a shudder. He doubts anybody but his myself on this planet could beat Cyrus, especially if he kept _an item that must be kept vague for lore purposes_."

"Well, the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"Do they?"

"They will! Well, at least I hope they will. My mom always says…" Jaune trailed off.

Diamond was still stuck in his brain, but for a split second, he swore Ruby's expression dampened a little when Jaune said 'mom'.

"So, I got this thing." She pulled out the Crescent Rose so casually that Jaune and Diamond jumped back from a little fear and not wanting to be skewered by the thing.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A what?" Jaune and Diamond asked.

She pumped a part of the scythe.

"It's a gun."

"So, what do you have?"

Jaune took a sword.

"Well, I got this."

"Oooooh."

"Yeah, I got a shield, too."

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield, causing Jaune to drop it. After picking it up, he said:

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but then it is easier to put away and could be used for a more offensive purpose." Diamond said thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Jaune added.

"So how about you?" Ruby asked, turning to face Diamond.

"Well, where I come from weapons in general nonexistent." Diamond said. Then he heard a slight rattling near his waist. He sighed.

"That would be implying that you are a mindless tool of destruction."

"Who are you talking to?" Jaune asked.

Diamond grabbed the ball that had rattled.

"This guy. Garchomp, it's showtime!" he announced loudly as he threw the ball into the air and people looked. The ball opened, and out popped a Landshark with very dark purple skin, a red underbelly, and a single white claw in his wing-like arms.

Jaune ran off screaming.

"Wait, Jaune," he started but the boy was gone already. Everybody else's jaws dropped. And by everybody else, I mean half the courtyard. Ruby slowly asked:

"Who.. is.. THAT!"

With a smug smile, Diamond answered not by talking but scanning his Pokedex on Garchomp.

 **Garchomp**

 **The Landshark Pokemon and the final evolution of Gible.**

 **It flies up to speeds equal to a jet fighter. It never lets its prey escape.**

"...Wow." Ruby asked.

Suddenly, most of the people started advancing on Garchomp with their weapons.

"What is that?" a girl yelled.

"Should we kill it?" said a boy.

"And that's our cue to leave," Diamond remarked. He turned to Garchomp.

"Can you carry two people?"

" _Hmph. Garchomp strongest thing in world._ "

"Sooo, that's a yes?"

" _Yes._ "

"Great!" he said as the people were advancing closer.

He jumped onto Garchomp's back.

"Yo, Ruby."

"Ye-yeah?"

"Let's go!"

"Wait, you want me to get on… him?

"Yes."

"Ummm… I'll pa,"

She was cut short by a guy shooting at her. Diamond yanked her out of the way, carried her on his lap princess style and yelled:

"Garchomp, go!"

The Landshark pokemon took off.

Ruby eyes closed the second Garchomp sped up. They stayed closed until Diamond said,

"Look."

She opened her eyes and saw the sky. She then looked down. They were flying above Beacon. While Ruby's jaw dropped from the view, Diamond simply smiled and asked, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She looked up and dumbly nodded.

They stared into each other's eyes until Garchomp snickered. The two riders realized they weren't alone, blushed, and quickly broke eye contact.

Diamond quickly changed the topic.

"Hey, why is everyone going into there?"

He pointed at a coliseum-like building.

"We should go there, I guess," Ruby suggested.

"Garchomp, slow descent."

Garchomp pointed his head straight down.

WHOOSH.

The air flew pass them, drowning out the riders screaming.

"PULL UP, DUDE!" Diamond yelled. He was ignored.

At last second, Garchomp made a 90 degrees turn.

However, they were travelling at the speed of sound.

After a few seconds, they arrived at their destination.

The two riders ran to the nearest garbage can.

"I get what Jaune means about motion sickness," groaned Ruby when they were finished puking.

"You said it," Diamond remarked.

They arrived at a laughing Garchomp rolling on the ground.

"GAGAGAGAGAGA!" he laughed.

"What was that for?" Diamond asked.

" _Garchomp thinks you like fast descent._ "

"No, I don't! And neither did Ruby!"

" _Staraptor did."_

"First! I told you about this before! Be more clear when speaking! Second! Staraptor doesn't fly at Mach speed!"

The violent rattling at Diamond's belt was ignored.

"Staraptor?" Ruby asked.

"My bird pokemon."

"Poke what?"

"Pocket monster."

"Wait, so you have more of those!?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see more?!"

"After I finish yelling at Sharkey here."

" _Garchomp no like that name._ "

"But," Ruby started.

"Nobody cares," Diamond said to Garchomp.

Diamond turned to Ruby.

"I swear after I finish yelling."

Ruby walked away slightly disappointed and into the Coliseum.

 **OK people, I need ur help here. I need a Pokemon that isn't any of the following types. (For those of u who only came here for RWBY, sry.)**

 **Normal**

 **Fire**

 **Fighting**

 **Flying**

 **Ghost**

 **Ground**

 **Dragon**

 **Bug**

 **Electric**

 **Steel**

 **I just** _ **can't**_ **think of something for Diamonds last Pokemon. Unless you want something crazy and OP like Latios or Giratina, you guys can decide. And why this chapter came out so soon, I was in China and I used Google Docs. Nuff said.**


	6. Diving Headfirst into Forests

I don't own anything here.

RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth.

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak.

Support this story by supporting them!

 **Okay, before starting the chapter, I want to start with helping you guys guess Diamond's team. Here are the pokemon on Diamond team that I have revealed so far.**

 **Infernape, Fire and Fighting.**

 **Staraptor, Normal and Flying.**

 **Garchomp, Ground and Dragon.**

 **So look up the types that leave.**

 **One Gen 4. And the other isn't actually Diamond's pokemon, which will explain why it is.**

 **Chapter 5**

Dive Bombing Head-First into a Forest! Fun!

Ruby walked into the Coliseum. She looked around before she heard someone yell her name. She looked over to a waving Yang.

"I saved you a spot!" Yang called.

Ruby ran over to her just as Jaune called out her name.

"Oh. Hey, I gotta go. See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Jaune.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called as she was leaving. He was ignored.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky, girl to talk to?" Jaune said to himself. Not noticing the redhead with amazonian like armour. Diamond walked into the Coliseum, grumbling at the Pokeball in his hand. Ignoring the looks that most people would give when they saw you riding a Landshark in the sky, he looked for a seat when he saw Ruby. With Froslass the Snowoman next to her.

"Oh no."

Back with Ruby, she was having an awkward silence with Yang.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked

Ruby snapped back

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"NO! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was some fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a joking tone.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage. And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded, and then I felt bad. And then Diamond insulted her, and,"

"YOU!" Weiss yelled. Ruby jumped into her sister's arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby cried out.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang muttered.

"It was an accident!" Ruby claimed.

Weiss pulled out a pamphlet.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible," Weiss started.

"Woah there, Frosty. Let's stop right there before you turn into a legal ad." Diamond said from behind her, while also putting his hands on her shoulders.

Weiss used glare.

Diamond's Ego prevented stat change.

Weiss slapped off Diamond's hands.

Diamond howled in pain.

"It's been two minutes, and," Diamond commented.

"Shhh. The old guy is talking." Yang gestured to Ozpin on the stage.

"Ahem. I'll keep this brief," he started. The audience silenced.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and I see wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

He paused for everyone to process this.

Diamond perfectly agreed with him. If you had the type advantage and knowledge of what his opponent was using, it didn't really matter with a level one against a level hundred.

"It is up to you to take the first step."

The girls looked nervous. Diamond shrugged.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight," Glynda started.

"Tomorrow your initiation begins… Be ready. You are dismissed."

As people left the room Yang said: "He seemed… kind of off."

"Like he wasn't even there," Ruby followed.

"I'm a natural blond, ya know!" Jaune said, popping in from nowhere.

Diamond snickered

…

"Cinder."

The woman looked up Cyrus.

"Exactly what are you going to do?"

Cinder Fall looked at Cyrus's eyes eerily.

"Why should I tell you."

"Because I know something that could help you."

Cinder raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly what?"

(Cliffhanger lolololololo-Gengar! Stop deleting the-)

…

Ruby was writing on something when Yang called out.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said flopping onto her sleeping bag while posing.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby said.

"Oh, I do," she said while looking at a few muscular boys. She then saw Jaune wave and looked back at Ruby.

"Oh, what's that?" Yang asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awwwww, that's soooo cuteeee!" Yang said just as a pillow hit her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here," Ruby said angrily.

"I'm hurt."

The two looked around to see Diamond in his pyjamas, which was a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry Diamond," Ruby said embarrassed, her cheeks turning red.

Diamond laughed. "It's fine."

"And what about Jaune? There 200% increase!" Yang said.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"Actually it would be back to 100 since 2-1 equals 1," Diamond muttered quietly. He got a pillow to his face.

"Look, it's already been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet," Yang said, comfortingly.

Suddenly, a light came on.

The two girls and the boy looked.

Blake Belladonna was reading a random book. She was wearing a kimono, and the light was actually a torch.

"That girl…"

"Ya know her?" Yang asked.

"She saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything," Diamond said with a shrug.

"Well, now's your chance!"

Yang dragged Ruby over to Blake, with Diamond following, laughing at her behaviour.

Ruby turned away from Blake the second she got there.

Yang called out in a singsong voice.

"I believe you two know each other?"

Blake looked at Ruby.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh yeah! My name's Ruby," the young girl said with her hand. When she didn't shake her hand, she just retracted her arm and said: "But you can just call me Crater…" she stopped.

"Just call her Ruby." Diamond quickly said. Ruby looked at Diamond with a look of thanks.

"...Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whisper-yelled at Ruby.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whisper-yelled back.

Yang put on a smile and was just about to say something when Diamond saw the title of the book.

 **Pokemon: Battle for Space-Time.**

"What's the book about?" Diamond asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's about a kid with an ape, bird, a.. landshark I guess, a,"

Diamond tuned out the other words.

He also didn't hear Ruby talk about her dreams.

He finally snapped out of reality when he heard Ruby and Yang fighting over something.

"Well, Ruby, Yang and," Blake looked over to Diamond.

"Did I,?"

"What is wrong with you?!"

The three girls and boy looked over to an obviously angry Weiss Schnee practically yelling, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"Froslass, your yelling louder than us," Diamond deadpanned.

"Why, you," she started, but then she looked at Ruby and Yang as they started arguing.

"Can you be quiet!" Diamond almost yelled. Everybody in their little group looked towards Diamond.

"For one, shockingly, Weiss is right. Second, I hate this stress, and third, it isn't that hard to ignore each other and hit the sack."

"Why should I listen to you?!" Yang and Weiss both yelled at the same time.

"Did you save the world when you were 10 years old?" Diamond said without thinking. His eyebrows shot up because of what he accidentally said. Ruby and Yang gawked. Weiss rolled her eyes and walked off, thinking that it was a joke. And Blake raised an eyebrow. Not because she was skeptical. But the book she was reading was based on the protagonist that did the same thing.

…

Diamond walking through the locker room when he noticed a girl hounding over this guy with a pink streak and some green clothing.

The girl was talking so fast that Diamond couldn't hear her, and the boy didn't talk much, so he found his locker. He grabbed his backpack and went to find Ruby and Yang.

"So! You seem awfully chipper this morning," Yang commented.

"Yup! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff." She said while pulling out the Crescent Rose and stroking it. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"I'm not sure if that's adorable or disturbing."

The sisters looked to see Diamond walking up to the two.

"Oh, good morning!" Ruby said with cheer.

"Good morning to you too." Diamond looked at Yang. "Both of you."

"Well, anyways…" Yang started. She looked back at Ruby.

"Remember that you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

" _Definitely_ ," Diamond thought.

"Ugh, you sound like dad," Ruby said as she put the Crescent Rose back into her locker.

"Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk."

Diamond burst laughing.

"What?" Ruby yelled.

He snickered again. "I drink milk."

"How is that funny?" Ruby said.

"Nothing, nothing. Yang, go ahead talking."

After holding back her own laughs, (Diamond's laugh was infectious) Yang took a breath and asked, "But what about when we form teams?"

Suddenly, Ruby became nervous.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or Diamond's."

"Maybe you should try being in someone else's team," Yang said while playing with her hair.

"Dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

Diamond snickered.

"Great sister you got there, Ruby. First, she ditches you so you can explode. Then she doesn't want to be on the same team as you."

After the sisters both glared daggers at Diamond's soul, (which does absolutely nothing) Yang answered her sister.

"No! Of course not, I just thought that you break out of your shell!"

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell. That's absolutely,"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said. Diamond watched him, then looked at the girls, and followed Jaune to help him.

"So, Pyrrha have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Diamond heard. He looked to his right. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well-known individual such as yourself.

"What's this I see?" Diamond said with mock surprise. The two girls looked at him. Weiss instantly looked frustrated.

"Weiss Schnee being _nice_ to somebody? I don't believe my eyes.

After completely ignoring Weiss's death threats and yelling, Diamond turned to 'Pyrrha'.

"So, who are you?"

"What! You don't know who Pyrrha is?!"

Diamond mock thought about it, and said: "Nope."

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss said.

"Hello!" Pyrrha said with a wave.

"Sup," Diamond said nonchalantly.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum," Weiss continued.

"Yeah," Diamond said in a bored tone while checking backpack.

Weiss got a little more annoyed.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row. A new record!"

"I know people who've held their regional record for thrice that amount of time," Diamond deadpanned while playing a game on his PokeTch. Weiss got angrier. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" she yelled while flailing her arms around.

"Wow. Cool!" Diamond said, not as bored anymore.

"Yeah… It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't good for you though.

"So, after hearing all that, do you still think you're in a position not to no her.

"No."

Weiss looked like she was about to explode.

"Arceus, cool your jets, Froslass," he mocked while walking away.

"Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha pulled out her spear and threw it at Diamond.

Diamond barely noticed the spear in time before he dodged it.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked angrily. Suddenly Pyrrha felt like she didn't want to be here anymore.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

Then a violent rattling came from his waist.

Infernape popped out of nowhere, flicked on the speaker on Diamonds belt and glared angrily towards.

" _SORRY MY AS-,_ "

"May all first-year students report to the Beacon Cliff for Initiation. Again, all first-year students report for to Beacon Cliff immediately." the PA said.

Diamond sighed.

"Infernape," he said while pulling the Pokeball of his waist.

The ape glared at the Pyrrha. " _Don't think this is over._ "

He was zapped into his ball. Diamond put it on his waist and looked at the girls.

"I would tell you what was that about except A: I don't like you, mostly you," he said pointing at Weiss, "and B: we gotta go." He then left. Weiss was trying to process what was going on with a confused stare at Jaune. The natural blonde noticed and waved causing Weiss to look away in disgust. Pyrrha just felt terribly ashamed.

…

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today," continued Glynda.

Diamond heard a whimper from Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said in his monologue.

Diamond heard Ruby's whimper and waited for the catch.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years.

Diamond swore he heard Ruby die inside when she yelled "WHAT?!"

The girl that wouldn't stop talking said: "See? I told you," to the quiet boy.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the

forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die," Ozpin continued.

Jaune nervously laughed then gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"There's an odd amount of people here," Diamond stated to Ozpin.

"There will be a person without a pair. I would not recommend being that person, though," Ozpin replied.

"The initiation starts now, right?" Diamond asked after.

"Well, yes," Ozpin answered with an amused tone.

"Okay. see ya!"

He jumped off the edge of the cliff.

"Is he… okay?" Ruby asked a few seconds later, with worry in her voice.

Just as she finished that sentence, Diamond popped out from somewhere under the cliff on Staraptor. While posing. The student's jaws had dropped. Glynda face-palmed at his childish antics. Ozpin simply looked amused.

"See ya! Go Staraptor, GO!" He yelled rocketing off, leaving them behind.

After another few seconds, Ozpin looked back to the students and asked,

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked with his hand up.

"Good! Now take your positions."

Everybody got ready, but they were still a little confused on how a guy who has a bird the size of your regular piano.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked as Weiss catapulted off into the woods

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin deadpanned.

"So… did you, like, hand out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked as more people were launched off.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin replied with a stare.

Yang put on some shades, winked at Ruby, and was sent flying. Ruby smirked and flew off herself.

"What exactly is a landing strategyeeee!?" Jaune yelled/asked. The reason why there's and 'eeeeeeee' is because he was the last one to launch off the cliff.

Ozpin sipped on his coffee.

 **THX guys! I decided what will Diamond's last Pokemon will be. Just know that you get it in near the Valley Windworks, I think.**


	7. FAQS

**Just a quick comment on some people.**

 **Kallerston: My hockey coach said that if you're just going to say negative things, then don't say it at all. Sorry if it sounds harsh, (because it is) but your posts are getting really annoying. Sorry if this is mean. Honestly the post here wasn't for you. Great work on Trainer to Huntsmen btw.**

 **Treefrogger: Instead of saying H-E-Double Hockey Sticks on my Christian fanfiction server, google it. The valley wind works are an area in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum east of Floaroma town. You fight Mars in there.**


End file.
